Progress
by Fractured Dreams
Summary: During which, Genma realizes some harsh truths, and progress is made with Raidou. Fourth part of the Unravelled series. Shounen ai, G x R.


**Disclaimer: **_Neither concept nor characters belong to me. I lay no claim to anything!_

**Warnings: **_Angst, swearing, shounen ai._

**Pairings: **_Genma x Raidou, Kotetsu x Izumo._

_**Fourth Part of the Unravelled series- **Can be read as a stand alone, but if you'd like the background to this story, then read Losing Balance, Reasons and Obstacles before you read this one!_

_

* * *

_

_**Progress**_

A door closed softly in the background and Genma was jolted into reality unpleasantly. For a moment he lay there and wondered why he was awake. It was still early, if the sunlight slanting through his blinds was anything to go by, and he was warm and comfortable under his bedcovers.

Frowning, he pushed a chunk of hair out of his face, and sat up slowly as his memory returned all of a sudden.

Cursing under his breath, he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and reached for his crutches. He'd made a lot of progress with his walking, but he didn't want to jeopardize all his hard work with any sudden or potentially harmful movements. So he moved as quickly and as carefully as he could, and pretty soon he was on his way to his bedroom door with the help of his sturdy crutches.

He'd meant to get up earlier so he could say goodbye to Raidou before he left for his mission. After that rather embarrassing episode in the bath at Kotetsu's place, Raidou had insisted that he move into his place, and he'd done so with no complaint. After he'd been sure that Genma was relatively confident with his new ability to totter around on his crutches, Raidou had begun to take missions again, mostly in and around Konoha. No overnight missions and nothing too dangerous. It was the least Genma could do to get up in time to see him off.

Leaning his weight the crutches he opened to door and emerged into the bright sunlight, blinking owlishly in the light streaming through the windows. When his eyes adjusted, they focused on Raidou, who was standing by the couch as he checked over his equipment for the mission.

"Raidou? I thought that was…"

Raidou glanced up at him and smiled.

"Morning, sleepy. That was Iruka. He dropped off your medications on his way to work. I asked him to pick them up for me."

Genma scowled as he watched his flatmate careful check over each weapon before putting it in its designated pouch or holster. There was no denying the brisk efficiency or the expertise with which Raidou worked, and Genma knew that his skills in that department had long since rusted and fallen into disuse.

"I don't need them anymore. I don't feel any pain these days."

Raidou raised a cynical eyebrow. "You don't feel pain because you're taking the medications, Genma. You know that."

They'd had the same discussion several times over the last few weeks, and Raidou refused to argue or even get frustrated at Genma's constant attempts to bait him. Genma knew that he'd never win the argument, but pride and boredom refused to let him give up and stop. Of course, seeing as Raidou was his best friend, he knew that and he refused to be drawn in by his constant attempts.

After that afternoon at Kotetsu's and Izumo's apartment thing had taken a drastic change, and mostly for the better. They'd packed up his belongings and moved him in with Raidou. It wasn't like he'd ever protest, because it meant that he could stay close to Raidou, and Raidou was the only reason that he'd come so far in the last few months. He was always there to soothe away the nightmares, and to urge him on when he was on the verge of giving up. Raidou had adamantly refused to believe that Genma would never walk again, and his determination and flat out refusal to believe such a dire outcome had infected Genma, and he'd found himself sharing Raidou's optimism before long.

And he could see the truth in the progress he'd made so far. No, the progress they'd made together. In three months, with lots of encouragements and arguing, and physical therapy, Genma had been able to start using the crutches.

Without even consulting him, Raidou and Tsunade had sat down together and worked out schedules for his therapies and treatments. They'd even worked out a strict diet for him to follow, and Raidou had made him stick to it (despite his utter disgust at some of their choices). The results had been promising.

He'd started to regain some of his former strength, his scars and burn marks had begun to fade, and he'd been able to stay awake for longer periods of time.

There were, of course, days when he was disagreeable and bad tempered and he often tried Raidou's patience with his stubborn refusal to cooperate at times. Raidou had been quick to disabuse him of that bad habit though. So when he wasn't feeling very sociable, he often took himself off for some alone time.

On others days, he'd been sick. He'd suffered blinding headaches which he still got sometimes, and light sensitivity, and there were days when he couldn't get out of bed. Three times he'd been struck down with bad colds, due to his lowered immune defences, as his body strived to heal fully.

Then there were the seizures. They struck suddenly and even Genma couldn't always tell when they'd happen. Tsunade said that they'd occur less and less until they stopped altogether, but until then, she'd made sure that someone was always with him, for there was always the risk that he'd somehow manage to hurt himself during one of his seizures.

His progress had been slow but steady. And the progress hadn't been all physical. Genma and Raidou had both changed during his recuperation period, and mostly for the better. Genma himself was more thoughtful, no longer jumping without thinking first, not always so carefree and easy going, but able to face his emotional problems instead of ignoring them as he used to. Raidou was infinitely more patient, and annoyingly more stubborn (he'd never used to think that that had been possible, but Raidou had surprised him yet again) and definitely more persuasive and diplomatic. No longer did he browbeat people into seeing things his way; instead he used a lethal combination of common sense and stubborn hard-headedness to slowly bring people to see things from his point of view.

Raidou had been acting differently, despite all the progress they'd made. Sometimes when they were talking, Genma would sense that his mind was elsewhere, and he was often preoccupied with something that he hadn't divulged to Genma yet. Other times, he would catch Raidou looking at him with a thoughtful gaze which was a little sad. Whatever it was, it worried Genma, but he chose to leave it alone for the time being.

There were certain topics that they didn't discuss, and the main one was what had happened to Genma, and the events that preceding it. Or Genma's feelings. It bothered Genma greatly, but he adamantly refused to bring it up until Raidou was ready.

The thing was, he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Genma's feelings hadn't changed or faded in the slightest. If anything, the time they spent together only served to fuel his feelings and his deepest desires. At times, he thought that the intensity would burn him out, leaving him empty and wondering. His love and desire had no outlet and no release, but that didn't lessen his respect or admiration for the quiet man. Somehow, Genma managed to repress his feelings and push them aside whenever they were together.

But sometimes, he couldn't hold them back, and he found himself touching Raidou's check reverently, or threading his fingers through his soft hair. At those times, Raidou would smile gently, move away and remain distant for the next few hours, leaving Genma aching and lonely.

It hurt him more than anything, both physically and emotionally, knowing that his love was currently unrequited. Whatever the end result may be, Genma hated more than anything being kept in suspense, constantly hoping that something good would come from the mess he'd made. He'd fucked things up horribly, and he knew it better than anyone, but he couldn't stop hoping for what he wanted.

Genma knew he needed an answer, and soon. He'd given Raidou several months and lots of space to think about what he wanted to do, and he needed to do something about their situation, and soon. He just didn't know what.

With much difficulty, Genma refocused on the present and watched Raidou wrap his legs in clean support bandages before he slipped on his flak jacket and zipped it up.

"When will you be back?"

"By late afternoon hopefully." Raidou looked up at Genma. "How are you feeling today?"

Genma shrugged carelessly, hoping to hide his unhappiness as he moved further into the living room and headed towards the adjoining kitchen. The air in the apartment was cool, and he was wearing only a pair of thin cotton pajama pants. The cool air on his bared skin made him shiver slightly as he pulled open the fridge door.

"Is that an 'I'm feeling sick' shrug or an 'I'm okay' shrug?" Raidou asked as he pulled on his sandals and straightened.

Genma poured himself a glass of orange juice and gave Raidou a small smile.

He couldn't face such conversations when his spirits were so low, and for once, he didn't want Raidou around; he wanted to be alone so he could think about things undisturbed for awhile.

"I'm okay," he lied, meeting Raidou's direct gaze for a moment before looking away.

Raidou joined him in the small kitchen, still looking at him.

"Kotetsu has the day off. He should be over any minute now."

Genma nodded to indicate that he'd heard, but said nothing. He hated being supervised, like he needed a baby sitter, but he wouldn't say that to Raidou, lest he take it the wrong way and feel hurt.

He stiffened when he felt warm arms slide around his waist, then relaxed, defeated and feeling even more depressed at such a gesture of comfort. It only left him more hurt and confused than before, because he wanted so more.

"We're having dinner at Izumo's tonight. I'll see you there?" Raidou asked softly.

"Yeah," Genma confirmed heavily. "Be careful today."

"I will. Promise."

And with that, he pulled away and left, closing the front door gently behind himself.

Genma shivered at the loss of contact and warmth as he stared out the kitchen window clutching his glass so tightly that his hand ached. He hated being stuck inside, and he hated the whole situation. He hated the way his life was at the moment, but most of all, he hated the way things were with Raidou.

"What's been wrong with you today?" Kotetsu asked as evening rolled around. "This isn't because Raidou's on a mission is it?"

"It's not," Genma glared slightly, before gulping down the remains of his sake. "He's fine."

The sun was setting, putting an end to what had seemed like an endlessly bad day. The sky was lit up with brilliant gold's and oranges, but the unsettling discontent that was lurking within the confines of his stomach prevented him from appreciating the beauty of the evening. He leaned his chin in his hand and toyed with his cup absent-mindedly.

After a moment, he sighed. "I'm sorry, Tetsu. I haven't been the best company today, have I?"

"No you haven't," Kotetsu agreed, looking at him oddly. "Not feeling well?"

That particular question was a common one among their small circle of friends. Genma's medications sometimes left him feeling nauseous and generally feeling unwell, but that wasn't the case today, despite the fact that he'd taken all the required doses. No, his problems were on a deeper and more personally level than that.

"I'm fine," he replied shortly. "Or I will be."

Kotetsu nodded and reached across the table to refill their cups with warm sake.

"Dinner smells good," Genma commented, making a half hearted attempt at changing the subject.

"Whatever the problem is, you should deal with it before it gets worse," Kotetsu said calmly, completely ignoring Genma's last words.

"It's not that easy. It's…"

"Complicated, I know. Trust me, I know that. But it won't get better until you face it. So what's stopping you?"

_Try fear. Or cowardice. Take your pick, _Genma thought to himself.

"Lot's of things, and many of which, I have no control over," he answered instead.

"You two would make an interesting case study for a shrink, you know that?" Kotetsu grumbled.

"And you're a know-it-all smart-ass," Genma shot back.

Kotetsu chuckled, as he stood up. "Trust me, Izumo tells me that all the time. It's no news to me. Now get off your ass and let's go help Izumo finish dinner."

He waited until he was sure that Genma was steady with his crutches before leading the way towards the kitchen. As they entered, the front door opened and closed.

"That'll be him," Izumo noted as he stirred something on the stove.

Genma diverted his course and walked slowly out into the hall. Raidou smiled warmly in greeting as he shrugged out of his flak jacket, while Genma looked him over, searching for tell-take signs of injuries. Finding nothing worse than scratches and a few bruises, he relaxed.

"How was it?"

"Average, seeing as it was only a B rank. Nothing too interesting," Raidou replied, as he turned to face him.

Genma's sharp eyes zeroed in on a red and angry looking cut on Raidou's unscarred cheek. He raised a hand to touch it, but when Raidou's eyes widened and his shoulders tensed, Genma stopped and let his hand fall slowly with a sick feeling in his stomach. Never before had Raidou not wanted him to touch him, never had he refused physical contact between them, and it hurt and confused Genma.

His throat tightened as he looked into those dark eyes, and he struggled to regain control over his raging emotions.

Genma turned slowly on his crutches and headed back towards the kitchen.

"I'll get you something to drink," he said. Even his roughened voice sounded alien to him as he made a beeline for the fridge.

The urge to cry struck him as he heard Raidou following him silently, and cursed himself for acting like a hormonal teenaged female.

As he opened the fridge door, he listened half-heartedly to the conversation behind him. He could feel Raidou watching him as he fixed him a cold drink. Their eyes met momentarily when he placed the glass in front of Raidou, but he turned away quickly.

"Dinner's almost done," Izumo announced. "You can take that to the table, Tetsu…"

"I'm going to the bathroom," he mumbled, desperate to escape the oppressive atmosphere of the room.

With the door locked behind him, he leant his weight against the vanity and let out a shaky breath as he gazed at his reflection.

_It wasn't as bad as it seemed,_ he tried to reason with himself. It meant nothing. _He's probably had a hard day, and needs some personal space.'_

But how many times had he pulled away before? How many other times had he avoided situations where he would normally initiate contact?

With a heavy heart, he washed his hands and face, picked up his crutches and headed towards the smell of food.

"Thanks for dinner, 'Zumo," Raidou said as he leaned back in his chair. "It was just what I needed after today."

"What can I say? Master Chef that I am…" Izumo trailed off laughing when Raidou threw his napkin at him.

"Always hits the spot doesn't it?" Kotetsu agreed, nuzzling Izumo's neck and grinning when he was pushed away fondly.

Genma had kept quiet during the meal, as he was not feeling up to joining the conversation.

He frowned at the tingling in his limbs, not liking what it meant. Usually it meant that a seizure was on the way, but it never gave him any indication of when; sometimes it meant in the next few days, or within the next few hours.

Least of all, he didn't want to spoil their meal which they'd obviously been enjoying. He flexed his fingers where they lay on the table.

"Genma? What's wrong?" Izumo asked suddenly, drawing attention to him.

"Nothing," he replied as he stood up. "I just need to…"

He vaguely felt his legs give as his vision blurred. After that, nothing……

"Genma? Can you hear me?"

Genma opened gritty eyes and blinked as he tried to keep them open and remember where he was. He wanted nothing more than to give in to the urge to close his eyes and go back to sleep, but someone was shaking his shoulder gently.

Still blinking sluggishly, he turned his head slightly and looked up at Raidou, who smiled back at him. Warm arms were holding him securely against a solid chest, and he relaxed slightly, knowing that Raidou would look after him.

His head was pounding painfully, and his limbs throbbed with the steady ache of a heavy, dull pain. Groaning slightly, he tried to move, but Raidou's arms tightened fractionally and held him still. Genma was too tired and weak to put up any sort of fight, so he relaxed into the warmth of him.

"Stay still. Izumo's gone to get a wash cloth," Raidou said quietly.

Genma exhaled and closed his eyes as he fought to stay awake.

"What happened?" he asked groggily, realizing somewhere in the back of his mind that his voice was slurred, as if he was drunk.

"You had a seizure. Do you remember anything?" Kotetsu asked as he crouched next to Raidou and looked down at him.

"I remember sitting down to dinner, and then…" he trailed off as he tried to remember what had followed, but his mind drew a blank.

"It's okay. That's normal, remember?" Raidou reminded him, as he stroked the hair off Genma's face.

Was it? How could it be normal, when he knew he'd eaten dinner?

Izumo returned then and knelt to wipe the sweat from his fore head. Genma raised a hand to rub at his eyes, and no one stopped him.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Didn' mean to ruin dinner."

"You have nothing to feel sorry for," Izumo smiled at him.

"I don't think he'll make it back home. He looks about ready to sleep now," Raidou said to the others.

Genma closed his eyes again, feeling content to just lie in the arms of Raidou.

"That's okay. He can stay in the spare room tonight," Izumo stood up.

Genma opened his eyes suddenly and reached out to grab Izumo's pant leg.

"An' Raidou too," he said desperately. "Please."

No one said anything for a few long moments, and Genma turned his head to look up at Raidou.

"Please? I don't want t' be alone."

Raidou stroked his forehead and smiled a little. "Okay," he agreed. "Okay. I'll stay with you."

Genma smiled sleepily as his eyes slid closed of their own accord, and he listened as Kotetsu and Izumo left the room, wondering faintly where they were going and why.

He opened his eyes again and looked at Raidou once more. "You're beautiful…"

Raidou stroked his cheek tenderly as his eyes filled unexpectedly with tears.

"Hush," he murmured, kissing Genma's forehead softly.

"Why're you sad?" Genma frowned as he focused on Raidou with difficulty.

"I'm not."

Another soft kiss, on the cheek this time. Genma found himself smiling again.

"Good. Don't like you crying."

He felt Raidou look up as someone re-entered the room.

"Izumo's got the bed ready. Let's get him up."

_Kotetsu_, Genma thought.

He was roused suddenly from his state of half sleep when they sat him up carefully, and then lifted him to his feet. They each took an arm over their shoulders and Genma groaned as the pain he felt increased at the movement. They began to half carry him out of the room. He looked back over his shoulder at his crutches.

"My crutches…"

"I'll come back for them once you're settled. Just lean on us for now," Kotetsu said soothingly.

With a little difficulty, they got him into the hallway.

"M' head hurts," he muttered, frowning at the pain at the back of his skull.

"You'll feel better once you're cleaned up and in bed," Raidou reassured him.

He was half asleep again, and he hardly roused when they stripped him off and lowered him into a bath of warm water. They washed him off quickly, holding him in place and taking great care not to hurt him in anyway.

It was only when Izumo and Raidou dressed him in loose pyjama pants that he roused once more. He caught Raidou's sleeve, suddenly wide eyed and frightened.

"You'll stay with me?" he asked urgently.

Gentle hands disentangled his fingers. "I will. I need to have a shower, but I'll come straight back after."

Raidou left quietly, and Izumo settled a drowsy Genma under the covers.

"Where'd Raidou go?"

Cool fingers stroked his forehead. "To wash, but he'll be back before you know it."

Genma nodded, unable to stay away any longer.

He woke when Raidou slipped under the covers, and a warm body curled around his own. An arm slid around his waist, and with a contented smile, Genma slid his hand around the forearm and stroked it lazily with clumsy fingers as he fell back into a blissful sleep.

When he woke the next morning, his headache was gone, but there was a lingering heaviness in his body and he felt weak and slightly sick.

With a groan, he rolled over and blinked sleepily. Raidou was sitting up in the middle of the bed with the sheets pooled around his waist as he stared out the window with a distant expression on his face.

He was clad in a pair of cotton pants and an old white tank top, but he was utterly beautiful and strikingly sexy with his hair ruffled from sleep.

It was that strange distance on his face that made Genma anxious. He didn't know what he could do to help Raidou out of whatever dilemma was going on in that head of his, except to give him the space he needed. It felt like he should be doing more, but he was at a loss.

His movement brought Raidou out of his thoughts and he turned to smile at Genma. There was no mistaking the sadness in those eyes that he was trying desperately to hide, and it only heightened Genma's pain. He decided to let it rest.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Raidou asked, still smiling.

"Weak, but okay," he answered honestly and with a sleep roughened voice.

"No headache?"

He shook his head, shifting on the pillow slightly so he could see Raidou better.

"Good," Raidou looked genuinely relieved. "I hate seeing those seizures. They're positively terrifying. Beats anything I've ever seen on a mission that's for sure."

"And I hate making you worry," Genma said softly. "I'm sorry."

Raidou smiled again and reached out to touch his hand. Genma entwined their fingers, grateful that for once Raidou didn't pull away.

"It's not anything you can control. As long as you come out okay, then I can handle it."

"What's it like?" Genma asked curiously. "I never feel anything, and I never remember anything until the next day."

Raidou was looking at their joined hands, contemplating his question.

"You always get this funny look on your face before it happens. As if you're not really there in the head, you know?" Raidou paused for a minute before continuing. "Then you just collapse, and start to convulse and your eyes roll up and you grind your teeth. After that, your unconscious for a few more minutes before you start to wake up a little bit at a time. You're always sleepy and exhausted after that."

Genma stroked the back of Raidou's hand to comfort him, because Raidou looked distinctly unhappy as he relived the memories.

"Do you ever know when they're going to happen?" Raidou asked suddenly.

Genma blinked at the sudden change of direction in the conversation then shrugged.

"Most of the time. Sometimes I get dizzy or my body tingles."

"And you have the fit after that?"

"Not always straight after. Sometimes hours after and sometimes even days afterwards."

"Is that what was wrong with you yesterday?" Raidou asked quietly, looking Genma straight in the eyes.

Genma returned that gaze steadily for a few moments before he lost his nerve and looked away.

"No."

"What was wrong then?"

Genma hesitated, reluctant to tell him because he knew that it probably wasn't the time or the place to talk about such a sensitive topic.

"Please Genma. I need to know."

Genma immediately caved when he said that. He should have known that he was unable to deny Raidou anything. Especially when he heard that note of desperation in his voice, and when he seemed so vulnerable and uncertain. He knew that there wasn't much he could deny Raidou and the truth was no exception.

"It was you and me, and how we are right now," Genma admitted with a sigh.

"What about…..us?"

Genma stared up at the ceiling for a few long moments, chewing over the words and wondering how best to address the subject. Was it better to be straight forward and blunt or was it better to ease into it gently and carefully?

He sighed, not knowing how Raidou would react to either scenario. It was as if he didn't know Raidou anymore, as if there was a gaping distance between them that needed to be bridged, but neither of them knew quite how to make the first move. One false step or word could ruin their chances forever, and Genma hated living each moment so precariously.

Sighing again, he sat up slowly, not wanting to cause his back pain. After he got himself comfortably settled back against some pillows, he stared at the sheets on his lap.

"I know I fucked things up between us when I told you that I have feelings for you. And I want you to know that I'm sorry for putting this…burden on you," he began, looking up at Raidou at last. "But I'm not sorry, or ashamed of the way I feel about you. I won't ever be, no matter what your decision may be. I know that this is hard for you. It's hard for me too, believe me."

Genma stopped for a moment to gather his courage and his balls as he looked at Raidou, who was looking troubled but ready to listen.

"The way things are at the moment...isn't doing either of us any good. If its fear of how I'll react that's holding you back, then you don't need to worry. I won't do anything stupid, and I'll still be your friend if you decide that you don't want to be with me."

Even the thought of such a possibility was too painful to linger on, and he forced himself to stay focused on what was happening, not the possibilities of what could happen. It was all too well that it could become a reality, and if that was the case, then he'd deal with that when and if it came to that.

"What I'm trying to say is that…I need to know…what you want, because I don't think I can stand living with this between us any more. Not knowing, I mean," Genma finished, shifting restlessly.

He was feeling distinctly vulnerable and uncomfortable, but he was determined not to run away from it.

Raidou was quiet, and he sat very still, not moving much except for his fingers, which plucked at the bed covers absentmindedly. He waited impatiently, but he knew that he couldn't force an already delicate situation, so he stayed still and quiet as well, not wanting to disturb Raidou while he was thinking.

Finally, Raidou sighed almost inaudibly before he looked at Genma.

"I must admit, I am worried that I'll lose our friendship," he said softly, unhappily. "And I know that we need to do something about this. Can we talk tomorrow perhaps? I'm not up to it today, after what happened last night. And I'm not running away or avoiding this, I just need a little time to prepare myself before we talk about it."

Genma nodded slowly. "Sure. Was it that bad last night?"

"Yeah, it was pretty unsettling."

"I can imagine so.

It became obvious to Genma then, that Raidou was distressed and as unhappy as he was, and perhaps longing for some of their old, normal ways.

"C'mere," Genma offered.

After a moments slight hesitation, Raidou moved up to nestle beside him against his small mountain of pillows, resting his head on the headboard like Genma and sitting shoulder to shoulder beside him.

"This sucks," he said gloomily.

"It does," Genma agreed.

"That was some speech," Raidou commented after awhile. "Did you have it prepared or something?"

"Nah. Said it off the top of my head."

"Impressive."

"Isn't it? I thought so too," Genma grinned.

"Kiss me."

Startled, Genma turned his head to look at Raidou, who looked back at him evenly.

"What?"

"Kiss me. Please? I want to see…"

"You don't need to explain," Genma said in an almost whisper. "I understand."

"Good." Raidou breathed. "I've never…"

"I know."

Genma reached out a hand and ran his fingers along Raidou's jaw tenderly as he slid an arm around his neck, cradling his head in the crook of his arm and pulling him against his body.

"Relax," he whispered. "I don't bite."

"Much."

Smiling, he lowered his head and brushed a soft kiss to Raidou's cheek, watching his eyes close. He pressed another kiss at the corner of his mouth, feeling Raidou's breath hitch. Genma's stomach was knotted in anticipation, and his body hummed and buzzed with sensations that he couldn't quite separate properly- Raidou's body against his own, the soft fanning of his warm breath, the way he clutched helplessly at Genma, and the strong beat of his heart. All of it sent hot bolts of molten desire to nestle between his hips, and they were driving him batty.

He eased his lips over Raidou' slowly, not wanting to panic him, and he kept the kiss chaste and slow for the first few minutes. He bit gently at his lower lip and ran his tongue over it to soothe the sting of pain. He was testing the boundaries, and he was thrilled when Raidou's arms tightened convulsively around him, and he responded so hesitantly and willingly that Genma practically melted inside.

Genma was unsure if he should take it further so he began to pull away, but Raidou's hand in his hair held him in place, and urged him to continue.

Almost giddy with pleasure, he asked for entrance and got it. Raidou opened his mouth at the slightest pressure, and Genma was lost. Lost in Raidou's addictive taste of dark, sweet honey and exotic spices, lost in the feel of holding him. He deepened the kiss, their mouths melding together seamlessly and their tongues sliding and dancing sensuously in perfect synchronisation.

Raidou had wrapped his other arm around Genma's waist, his other hand was still buried in Gemma's long hair.

Nothing could have been sweeter or more intoxicating. Genma breathed Raidou's familiar scent in through his nose, not wanting to end the delicious contact.

He didn't have to. Raidou ended it, but he didn't move away as he studied Genma's face and ran cool fingers over his cheek down to his lips.

Neither of them said anything as they looked at each other. Genma was floating on a high, and all because of one kiss. He couldn't tell what Raidou was feeling, as emotions whirled through his dark eyes too quickly for him to recognise. All Genma could see was Raidou and he looked absolutely breath taking with his lips swollen and moist from their kiss, and his cheeks flushed with colour.

Genma ran his fingers over the twisted skin of the burn scars on Raidou's cheek.

"I love you," he whispered. "More than anything."

Raidou slid his hand up to take Genma's, and he lowered it from his face.

"I have to go," Raidou said his eyes still on Genma's face. "I have a meeting with the Hokage."

Genma nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll get Kotetsu to take me home."

"You'll be okay?" Raidou asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'll be fine."

Raidou disentangled himself, and Genma let him go reluctantly. He watched as he gathered yesterday's clothes from the floor and pulled them on. Before he left, Raidou paused, then leant over and kissed his cheek lingeringly.

"Thank you," he whispered against Genma's skin.

Genma smiled as the door clicked shut softly.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Please note that i claim no expertise in the medical feild. Therefore, i only have a very basic understanding of seizures and their symptoms. I have done some background reading however, and the information i've used in this story are a result of that, and are as accurate as i can get them. Some people who suffer from seizures apparently can actually tell when a seizure is going to happen. Loss of memory of the events occuring before and after the seizure are common, and different people suffer from different types of seizures.

Some of the symptoms of a seizure include: loss of consciousness, chewing motions, convulsions, drooling, eyelid fluttering, eyes rolling up, fall down, foot stomping, hand waving, inablity to move, making sounds, staring, stiffening, sweating, spacing out, teeth clenching/grinding, tongue biting, tremors, and difficulty breathing.

Postical Symptoms (after seizure symptoms) include, memory loss, writing difficulty, confusion, fear, shame/embarrasment, bruising, difficulty talking, injuries, sleeping, exhaution, headache, nausea, pain, thirst and weakness.

* * *

WHEEEE! Another story posted! I hope you all enjoyed this one! There are two more stories to come after this one, and they both revolve around Raidou's decision. Will he, or won't he? I guess you'll have to read them to find out, won't you/cackles gleefully/ 

Thanks for reading everyone, and i promise to post updates for my ongoing stories soon!

Ja Ne!


End file.
